Falling Into Magic
by RoboArrow
Summary: I stepped into the warm inviting shower as its water flow hit my cold body like soft rain of the night. It captured me in its beautiful dance of "Tips" and "Taps" as it eagerly darkened my hair, soaking it as it cleaved on to my body for dear life. I turned my body slowly as the soft rain of the shower wiped away the bubbly soap that hugged my body gently... REVIEW PLEASE!


The day starts like an other normal day,: I trudged myself begrudgingly to the cold tiled kitchen to prepare myself to partake of an undesired breakfast. I tried to swallow the thickly sweet food in my mouth but just clenched at my throat in pain as It felt as though the food had turned into black coal, and was now roughly sliding down my throat, tearing and ripping at the muscles that helped push it downward. Finally the food had made its way to my stomach, it made me feel as though I had been eating for hours... I was quickly slapped in the face with nausea and a queasy feeling in my gut. I got to my feet and ran my way over to the sink, Doubling over just in time to release the continents that invaded my stomach for merely a second. I closed my eyes and panted as I my body shook every time I heaved in to the sink. I had finally regained my composure, although my knees felt unbearably weak, I lifted my head up and spit a few times in the sink, trying to clear the nasty taste out of my mouth. Although I made sure not to make too rough of movements for I wanted whatever was left in my stomach to remain there. I Glanced weakly at a cloth hanging from the stove and decided that it would have to do... I snatched the cloth firmly then began rubbing it across my face, making sure nothing was left over from my stomach explosion...

I decided now was the best time for me to take a shower. I climbed my way slowly to my bedroom... lucky for me it wasn't such a long distance from the kitchen. I entered my nippy room, a sigh of relief escaped my lips as I closed the door to my room. I started my way over to the bathroom, which was hidden only by a soft oak door that conjoined the two rooms together.

I stepped into the warm inviting shower as its water flow hit my cold body like soft rain during the night. It captured me in its beautiful dance of "Tips" and "Taps" as it eagerly darkened my hair, soaking it as it cleaved on to my body for dear life. I turned my body slowly as the soft rain of the shower wiped away the bubbly soap that hugged my body gently. I sighed as the rain kissed my cheeks I knew it was getting late and I still needed to get dressed for school. I rubbed my body thoroughly to make sure all the soap had escaped my skin, I groaned as I rubbed in the warmth that emitted from the water, I rubbed it in remembering its reassuring feeling before I stepped out of the shower turning the water off. I wrapped a plush towel around my waist tightly to try and trap the warmth I had just felt.

Getting dressed was a lot faster process, I slid my clothes over my thin frame and adjusted them accordingly. I wore a pair of black snug fitting jeans, a white shirt that I tucked into my pants, pulling it tightly over my chest. I then tightened my red belt and pulled on my gray cardigan. I brushed my fingers thoroughly through my silk dark hair trying to put it at ease and lie flat upon my head, it all was well in place except for a strand that curled its way from the bottom. I sighed and grabbed my book bag, heading out the door to one of my least favorite places...school.

I go to Esaurus academy located in Dodleston Cheshire, England. Esaurus is home of the Polar bears, it is like any other really worn down school... its complexion was beyond dull. It had the smell of an older school, the smell of students and tired hallways... to put it simply like any other student would, Esaurus academy is just plain old. To tell you the truth, the old part is not what gets to me...it is the fact that the teachers can't respect me... yes, I am often sick and miss school but I am not stupid, rather I am very intelligent... but my English teacher is the only one who despises my acuity. (I think her aged old mind is getting to her...than again she could just happen to be crazy?) But I can't blame her, this is the third school I have been too within four months. Being kicked out of an academy on your last year is hard, especially when trying to find another school that will take you. The two schools I attended before Esaurus was, West Academy and the school before that was Eutter Academy. They were both good schools, but I was kicked out for the same reasons: My health and my wealth... well enough about school.

I am Ciel, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive to be exact. I am leaving my last year at the academy early, yes I am still graduating but I will not be present for the ceremony... I am leaving early by the command of my father. I will be sent to Tokyo, Japan to work and in trade for my work I will be taught the art of Taekwondo. I will be traveling in the next few days to Japan, where I will spend the next five years in work and deadly training. What my father doesn't know is that they will teach me along with my work.. the place I will be working at and soon being taught at is the Michaelis-Dragonet family dojo, a combat training center for special athletes. My new home will be the place where my abilities to become a Taekwondo master will be put to the test, along with my abilities to socialize with the new family I am being adopted into.

_a couple of days passed._

The flight to Tokyo had been delayed, which left me in the enormous airport with a few passengers I has assumed to be going to Tokyo as well as I was... They announced that the plane was indeed ready to go and that we would be allowed to board shortly... I glanced around as I gathered my things.._this would be the last I would see of England for a long time..._ I did not regret leaving, the only thing that caused my heart some grief was that I was all alone, no one cared to see me off, or to say their goodbyes...they couldn't wait till I was gone and no longer in their sights...

As I stepped out of the Tokyo airport I was met with the fog of Japan... I glanced around anxiously, I needed to get out of the cold and into the warmth of my new home... I walked up and down the same icy sidewalk, my fingers had gone dangerously numb as the cold air froze my body slowly. It felt like ages since I had arrived outside in the freezing Japanese air, although in reality it had only been about an hour and a half. I looked up at the shine of a cars head lights. the car was slowly pulling into the Tokyo passenger pick-up area. I watched the door of the black car open and a petite woman jumped out, she was holding a sign that read in bold letters.. **MR. C. PHANTOMHIVE. **I smiled at the purple haired woman and walked quickly towards her as I waved like a maniac, (I looked like a frozen idiot...) she greeted me by lowering the sign, her voice was firm as she said, " Hello, I take it you are Sir Phantomhive? I apologize for the wait... are you ready to leave Sir?" she questioned me as she picked up one of my trunks and carried it to the end of the car, placing it in the small pace, she clicked the cover down to make sure it would stay shut through the drive. She spoke English quite well... I wasn't prepared for that... I had expected to have a translator?

"So you must be one of the Michaelis residents?" I clutched my coat tighter around me as I watched the woman turn to me, a glint of confusion sparking her eyes.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I have to make this clear to you, there is two families residing in the Michaelis household, there is the Michaelis family which consists of one man 'the head master' of the home... the rest of us are classified as the Dragonet family, although most of us have no blood relation whatsoever... I am Meyrin also known as Dragonet#3... I welcome you, now lets get you home, once we are I will introduce you to the work you will start tomorrow." Mhmm that's more like it... women are always getting straight to business when it is in their care to handle it. The ride to the dojo/Mansion of a house wasn't too long from the airport but because of the snow it took a while to drive through it. we didn't talk all that much but she was a pleasant host and made small talk... I found out that Meyrin worked with two other men around her age in combat training and also as a part-time kitchen staff. From the way she talked it made her seem much older than I, but her facial complexion was smooth and radiant (a truly beautiful woman)... The men she worked with were: Finnian, he was known as Dragonet#4, he was also a few years younger than Meyrin, Next was Bard, he was known throughout the house as Dragonet#2 and he was the older of the trio.

we arrived around Eleven at night. Meyrin showed me to my room on the second floor, we walked up a beautifully large staircase and down the west wing where my sleeping quarters would be located. she let me into my room, unlocking the door and handing me the key... "we trust each other with our lives in this house, but we do not allow for drama to occur, so we each have a separate lock and key to our rooms. Make sure your door is locked at all times..." I took the key and nodded my head to reassure her that I understood." I will come in the morning to wake you for breakfast, after you have finished eating I will take you to meet the head dojo masters, the two masters will test your skill and decided what level you will start training, they will as well decided your placement and in that you will learn the type of work you will be doing." she sighed and blinked a little as her body and mind were becoming excusably tired. she rubbed her tired shoulders then looked at me. "Mr. Phantomhive it truly is a pleasure to have you here, I recommend that you get straight to bed, you'll need the rest." she turned to leave but I grabbed her shoulder softly... "Ciel... umm call me Ciel?" I blushes lightly as I stammered with my words... she smiled and nodded her head, "alright Ciel, I bid you a goodnight." and with this she made her way back down the long corridor.

I turned and looked at the foreign room that was pronounced as mine for the time being...the room was bigger than I had expected it to be. It was decorated with tinted green walls and a soft beige colored carpet, the walls bared nothing, but there was a large bay window across from the door, it had scarlet red drapes that hung lifelessly to the floor. They swayed a little from the vent below them and off to the side. Against the wall by the window was a full size bed laying humbly on the floor, it was padded with silk charcoal colored comforters and they were firmly tucked under the bed... I peeled off my coat and kicked off my boots. I stripped down so I was only in my shirt and boxers, I bent over the bed shoving the comforter down enough for me to slid my body in between them. _My first day of training would start tomorrow I had better get some sleep. _I curled my body on my side hugging my chest, feeling my body heat rise comfortably from the shield of blankets, I sighed at the soften pillows underneath my messy locks. A bed had never felt so inviting to me before... I tried to think about the day I would face tomorrow, but sleep over powered my mind and within seconds I was submerged in a most needed slumber.

xxx

I was woken by a soft rapture upon my door... my mind was foggy as I climbed out of my swollen warm bed. I quickly made my way over to the door unlocking it swiftly, I pulled the door back and stuck my head out still not sure of the intruder. My eyes scanned and processed the face in front of me at lightening speed. I realized it was Ms. Meyrin, I pulled the door back further as I cleared my throat...

"What is it Meyrin?" I groaned as my voice slurred with sleep still capturing me..."you need to get dressed and come down stairs, your breakfast is waiting for you... we'll give you twenty minutes to eat, then you are to greet the masters who are waiting for you." she bowed slightly then made he way down the hall and out of sight. I grunted as I closed my door slowly... I pressed my back against the cold frame of the door. I glanced at my watch around my wrist and fumed as I realized it was only 5:30 in the morning... _who...what kind of people wake up this early to be taught martial arts? _I sighed and drugged my sluggish body over to my trunk in search of clothes to wear... I agreed on some black worn jeans and a tight navy blue shirt that hugged my frame perfectly. I stood and jogged my way out of my room trying to wake up my mind. I closed my door clicking it into place making sure the door was securely locked.

I walked down the long hallway and jogged down the stairs. I stepped onto the main floor slowing my pace for I wasn't sure where the kitchen was... I swung my head side to side looking for any form of life... I decided it was best I start checking behind doors for the room... I walked silently over to a large door, placing my hand on the knob, turning it harshly as I jabbed it open. Behind the door was what seemed to be a wide ballroom. The walls were decorated in gold frames with enticingly old pictures, the room captured me as I opened the door a little more taking the room in completely... _it is gorgeous, I wonder what they use it for? _I smiled and spun around in circles acting as if there was a dance going on around me. I bowed and started to pretend to dance with someone, all the while my eyes were shut with the imagination that I was truly at a ball, I spun slowly in circles and laughed softly at my childish behavior. As I spun around a large hand grasped my waist and hand and began leading me in a beautiful waltz motion... my eyes snapped open and bore into the crimson one about a foot above mine... my whole body became stiff as the taller man brought my body closer to his own. He continued the dance as my face lost any color it had, causing me to glow with paleness..

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in here... I-I was looking for the kitchen..." I bowed my head in embarrassment as I stopped dancing. I glanced at the finely dressed man in front of me and blushed softly as I thought..._ he's a beautiful man... _my eyes stayed glued to the male as I stood awkwardly close to him...

"your dancing intrigued me and I thought it a splendid idea to join you... please don't fret you did nothing wrong.." his voice was so deep my body got drunk on the sound of it... it vibrated my whole body right to the core... " now as for the kitchen, it is down the hall and to the left." The taller man gestured to the door and smiled at me kindly, he clutched my hand and spoke softly against my knuckles, "thank you for the dance it was much needed." he kissed my hand tenderly then made his leave, through the doors disappearing from my sights. I stood there puzzled and delighted by what had just happened..._ who was that gorgeous man? _I walked out of the ballroom and in the direction the mysterious man had given me. I apathetically made my way into the kitchen and paled even further at the thought of food... _this should be fun... _

xxx

I was greeted by two new faces who introduce themselves as Finnian and Bard the two I had yet to meet from the kitchen trio. They talked to me and guided me over to the Dojo, where I was told to change into my fresh Dobok suit. It was as white as snow and it fit my body loosely... when I came from the changing room there was two men dressed in complete black. One had short brown hair, he was talking to the other male who had untangled long red hair that was pulled high on top of his head in a pony-tail. They chatted and soon caught sight of me and their conversation faded as they turned to greet me... They bowed and introduced themselves. The man with short brown hair spoke his name as he bowed...

"Hello, my name is William, feel free to call me Will." The man with the long red hair bowed as he spoke his name smoothly...

"My name is Grell, it is a pleasure to meet a new student as young as yourself..." They stood and I blushed softly as I bowed quickly...

"I.. I'm Ciel, thank you for accepting me as your student..." my mind flittered.._my masters were very young attractive men.. _I stood and smiled up at them.

I stepped in front of my master Will as he began to teach me basics and hand to hand combat blocks and juts.

Master Will stood and walked off the mat declaring my first fight would be in weaponry. My eagerness burned through my whole body, ready for whatever was to come. Will handed me a sword and stepped aside declaring he would guide me as I tested against the second Master Grell... Grell was taller than me and his body moved gracefully and swiftly in whatever he was doing. Will pulled me close to him as he un-sheathed my sword, he handed it to me and told me to take off the wrapping around the handled. I did so, all the while listening to Will as he spoke...

"This sword was made specially for your, only you can wield it.. if any other poor soul tries too... he will burn at the touch.." I looked the sword over then at Will, _he was joking right? _I sighed and made my way over to Grell indicating I was ready for the fight... I scoffed in disbelief, Grell was holding a red umbrella in his hand...

"you're going to fight with that?" I coughed as he swung the umbrella and aimed it at me. He grinned wildly as he pulled the string from the umbrella, he then braced it against his shoulder, he gripped the handle tighter as he said...

"yes I am... just for your safety... I wouldn't want you to get hurt just yet..." his grin widened as the bell rung to start the fight... I hunched over a little waiting for the man to charge at me.. Grell sighed and swung his umbrella toward the eager young lad.. watching in glee as the man fell to the floor, clearly He caught the young fellow off guard... The umbrella that my Master had to start out the fight with, had now magically shape shifted into a heavy combat sword...shouts of excitement could be heard from the small crowd as they watched the battle commence. My body had froze completely frightened and bewildered at what had just happened.._ things don't just change into swords do they? _he jutted the long sword towards me again, my brain had lost all functions of how to fight back... I scrambled for safety on my hands and knees. I dropped my sword a few feet from me as I dodged anymore swings Grell took at me.

I glanced around for help and was met by Will frantically mouthing "your sword, get your sword!" _my sword? right that way I can at least block or something... _my mind raced as I scanned the mat for the blasted thing. I found it only now it was pulsing a red aura around it... I got to my feet and ran to the sword... I was merely an inch away from it when I felt something sharp strike my arm... almost instantly I felt pain... I glanced down and saw Grell's piercing blade now stained with a scarlet red substance... I could feel the wet blood bleed through my new Dobok, The sleeve now hugged my moist skin as my arm continued to bleed.

Will had announced the match to be over due to injuries... Grell turned and started cleaning his sword with a towel and as he lowered it, it took back to the shape of the red umbrella I had seen at the beginning of the fight.

I touched my arm numbly as I bent down to grip my still pulsating blade, the red glow pulsated through my body and for the first time since the fight started... I felt my body boiling with power. I turned slowly on my heel in search of my component... My smile graced my lips sickly as I charged at Grell full of speed, yelling at the top of my lungs...

"THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER QUITE YET!" I swung my sword blindly as power laced my vision, I kept swinging my blade as Grell hurriedly in fear avoided my raging power... in my blind rage I lost my footing and in doing so, I sliced my powerful sword against Grell's foot causing it to gash open and spray blood, more violently than my arm had bled. Grell doubled over and held his foot in agony as the searing pain sped through his body.

Will finally made it over to where me and Grell both stood exhausted, he looked us over and declared it was a tie! Multiple gasps were heard throughout the small crowd of Dragonets. I dropped my sword and collapsed to the floor lying limp and sore next to my bleeding Master. I closed my eyes for the pain in my arm was making itself more evident... Will spoke softly to me and told me the title I would start of with..

" you have proven yourself worthy to be a Dragonal, Grell and I are two fellow Dragonals, we are the only group that is separate from the lower ranking Dragonets, you will train with us instead of the Dragonets you have been acquainted with" he shook my hand and told me I was free to change and that I should see the family nurse to dress my wound... I gripped my arm as I made my way off of the floor and through the trio of Dragonets that watched my fight...

"Hey congratulation on becoming a Dragonal in your first match!" the Taller Dragonet who's name was Bard smiled brightly and patted me on the back.

"yeah, that's never happened before... well one beside you, you must be super strong or something huh?" Finnian smiled as he opened the door for me to enter the changing room... I nodded and slowly made eyes with Meyrin who looked to be confused...she didn't say anything but instead made her way to the mat for the next challenge. I sighed and made my way over to my locker inside the changing room and pulled out my clothes, I changed quickly, I sat down and relaxed a little more when the duo of boys from the trio had left to watch the match Meyrin was putting on..

My eyes got heavy as I sunk lower into the long wood bench... _my first match and I made one of the highest ranking there is.. who knew haha _I smiled and leaned down till my head could rest softly on the bench... _ I wonder what rank the man with the crimson eyes would be? he looked strong that's for sure...hmm I don't even know his name yet... I don't know even know who he is yet he kissed me... _my mind went to the stars as I melted into much needed sleep, all the while I dreamt of those red eyes smiling at me and invading my soul...

* * *

**Heeeeeeeey(: so this is where the mystery begins...**

**just so you know a Dobok is a martial art fighting suit, it looks pretty much the same in any type of martial art style, but they can differ.**

**I know Taekwondo is a Korean fighting style and it will stay that way, in my story it is being practiced in Japan but I promise you it will stay the same..**

**and I know martial arts isn't about sword fighting but hey I thought why the heck not (: and plus it is exciting? yeah? yeaaah (:**

**I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you Review because it is the food to my soul, I need to devour your reviews before I can go on with my raging story... **

**readxREVIEW! **


End file.
